Blood Sister
by anisaxoxsnape20
Summary: Hermione Granger has been left with a risky mission. One given by an old shrewd man, one long gone from this world. One who had already anticipated the outcome of the war. But if she accomplished it the consequences will either make her stronger or completely destroy her. Maybe even kill her. Unless...


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Chapter 1/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Everything belongs to JK Rowlings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Most of the book will be written in Hermione's POV. I will let you know if it changes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"XXXX/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Harry won. Voldemort was ashes. Now was the time for me to make my move since everybody was paying attention to Harry. I slowly moved back towards the double doors leading into the castle. As soon as I was out of sight I ran. I needed to talk to Dumbledore. Especially from what I had found inside the book he had left me. I ran towards the headmaster's old office. I didn't have to give a password since the entrance had been blown to bits. I stopped in front of his portrait and waited for him to appear. Mysteriously no other portrait was occupied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Headmaster?" I asked quietly. I waited and waited. Time seemed to drag on. Finally, after what had felt like forever I saw him come into it. He didn't look surprised to see me He sat down before speaking. "I knew you were smart enough to figure out what I had left behind for you . Since we don't have much time I will get right to the point. I have a very important mission for you. You don't have to do this but I would wish for you to hear me out first." I nodded slowly. I knew that what he was going to stay would not be pretty. From the clues left inside the book I had to expect something big./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I need you to use the time turner and go back and save four lives. Four lives that will decide the actual final outcome of this war. I had already known how this one was going to end but this was not the way it should be." He said as he stood up and passed into the other empty portraits. I followed him until we ended up near to where Fawkes' old stand was. The ashes were still there but I knew that nothing would rise from it again. His master was gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Since you are here I am guessing that Voldemort is dead. But isn't evil like cancer Miss Granger? It has spread to infect the heads of his followers. I can only tell you that the death count will only rise if this isn't done."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I froze. I knew what he was saying but a part of me was trying to play catch up. I went over the list of people that had died. I had a pretty good idea of who he wanted me to save. I looked up at him and notice him look slowly over and Fawkes' ashes. I walked over and sank my hand into them. I felt something cold and familiar. It looked like the time turner that I had used in my third year but instead of having the original sand from before it had black sand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""But going back will have consequences, Miss Granger. That is why the Ministry is so against time tuners. If they were to fall into the wrong hands it could become a threat like no one has ever seen before." He said as he moved back to his own Portrait. As he spoke many of the other old headmasters appeared. They all looked down at me with grave faces. I slipped the chain holding the time turner around my neck. "I will do what I must Headmaster." I bowed my head to the others. He nodded and said,"The password is Always." I frowned but then realized what he meant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I turned towards the entrance and spun the time turner to take me back when Vincent Crabbe had decided to use Fiendfye. The world spun and slowly came to a halt. I slipped the necklace back inside my shirt and took off my jean jacket and reached into my beaded bag for another jacket. Wand in hand I ran./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I needed to save the first person on my list./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"But what I didn't know was that the consequences of this decision will reveal more than what I could ever handle. It will change me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"In a good or bad way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"XXXX/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Who will the first person be?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I haven't chosen a partner for her. Severus? Lucious? Draco? One of the twins? Nott? Who do you want it to be? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"XXXXAnisaXXXX/p 


End file.
